Alice Cyrille
Alice Cyrille '''(亜利寿 '志利琉, Arisu Shiriru'') is the eldest sister and former leader of the independent team called The Cyrille Siblings. She is now the current guild-master and only member of the dark guild Night Goddess. As her guild's name implies, she specialices in Night Magic, a sub-type of darkness magic. Apperance Alice is a tall 17-year old girl, towering at 6', she stands taller than the average . This annoys her greatly due to people always pointing it out. While she's tall, she doesn't really have any curves or contures as she is nearly flat-chested and has little to no hips. She has long midnight blue hair that reaches to her waist. Her hair may appear either slightly wavy or messy. She sometimes wear her hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head. Her sideswept bangs cover the right side of her face while the left side is framed by a long strand of hair. She covers the right side of her face to hide her lilac Crescent Mark, a mark in her eye that replaces both her iris and pupil. Her left eye is unaffected by this and remains it's original silver color. Alice regularly wears purple or white clothes with boots. Her standard outfit consists of a tight white dress that ends mid-thigh with a long dark purple coat on top. To this she usually wears white over-knee stockings and black knee-high boots. She feels comfortable with cravats, but is never seen actually wearing one, however, she will sometimes add small white or silvery hair-clips for an extra nightly effect. Personality Not much is really known about Alice's personality since she will often avoid interacting with people. One of the few things that is known is that she seems to be very fond of darkness, seeing as she leaves the lights off in the Night Goddess tower at all times. This is in fact true as she has stated that she sleeps during the day and that she feels comfortable in the shadows. Since she is a night mage, this is only fitting. Even though she might seem like a dull person, her bright celestial aura says otherwise. Since her aura is celestial, her magic would be strong in a Unison Raid with a celestial mage, seeing as most celestial mages possess celestial auras as well. Alice seems to be able to shut her feelings out since she put both of her brothers and former partners down without hestitation. This suggests that she has no real morality. This is proved wrong as she has very strict rules for what's right or wrong in her guild. As a child, Alice loved all kinds of animals. This might be something that has stuck with her over the years as she is very caring towards her best friend and pet ferret, Filia. History Alice was born in the middle of a stormy night in October. Her parents, non-mages, knew that there was something special about her from the day she was born. They said that she would always be their favourite child, no matter what happened. Apparently, this was a lie since her parents both loved her younger brothers more than they had ever loved her. She developed some kind of hatred towards her parents, for not loving her, so when her parents actually would pay attention to her she wouldn't notice. As time passed, Alice grew up to become a fully fledged mage. She also forgot about the hatred towards her parents. Unfortunately, she didn't tell them that she loved them because they passed away before she had the opportunity. She was now, at the age of 15, the head of the Cyrille house. She and her brothers, both mages as well, decided to start an independant team, this team and it's members quickly came to be recognized as The Cyrille Siblings. Alice was the leader of The Cyrille Siblings for a year before she left her brothers by themselves when she discovered how weak they both were. She had left her brothers to go to the tower she used to practice in, on Yoru Island. She lived with her pet ferret Filia on the island for a year before she founded her own guild, Night Goddess. She renamed the tower she lived in and tried to get her brothers to join her. However, her brothers saw that she was turning to dark magic and tried to stop her. This proved impossible as the night mage made quick work of her brothers. After that battle, she made a life-changing decision. She became a dark mage.